


Neither of them would ever know.

by Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Exhaustion, Hidden Feelings, Hurt feelings, Insecurity, Nightmares, Secret dark past, Secrets, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred, Sleep Deprivation, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, im sorry, this is sad, why did i even write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire/pseuds/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire
Summary: Josh and Tyler both have a secret.





	

**Tyler's POV**

"No.... No!.. Stop! Please!" I could hear Josh in the other room.. Having another one of his nightmares.

They're a regular thing now.

I ran into his room, like every night this week, and I woke him up and cradled him.

"Hey hey shhh... Shh Josh, it's okay. Its Tyler. Its Tyler..." I said gently as his breathing finally slowed.

"I'm sorry..." He said as he held his tears back.

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for." I said quietly as I stroked his blue pastel hair.

"You haven't slept in _days_ , Ty. I can see the exhaustion in your eyes. You're starting to get dark circles.."

"I don't care." I simply stated. "You're having troubles with something and I'm here to fix it. I'm your best friend. Its what best friends do."

_'Best friend.'_

That harsh word echoed through my mind. I've been his best friend for years now. I have to control myself every second of every day so I don't lose control and close the empty gap between my lips and his. His soft, pink lips that combine with his perfect features- _that I swear were created by the gods themselves_ \- to make the most beautiful smile on the face of this earth. I'm in love with him. I always have been, and I always will be. I can't risk saying anything.. Because if I lose him my world will collapse. He is my world. And I don't know what I'd do without him.

So I just sadly smiled and continued to stroke his beautiful pastel blue hair. I stared into his beautiful mocha eyes. _There was something there. A dark something, something he's hiding._

He sighed and stared back into mine.

**Josh's POV**

I had another nightmare. He actually got me this time... _He hurt me again._

Tyler came rushing in just as I began to wake up, just like the past four or five nights.

I felt so awful... I can see the exhaustion building up every single day.

But he refuses to let me be alone.

When I finally calmed down, he stroked my head.

I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine and I saw sadness. _Secrets. Something he isn't telling me.._

But I have no room to talk. I haven't told him why I have nightmares. And I don't plan to.

I skimmed every inch of his face. His perfect, beautifully crafted face. He could make me smile even when he couldn't smile himself. He was so funny, so cute, so huggable, so _kissable_. Even though hes taller than me, he's adorable. I wanted so badly to kiss him when his face was just inches from my own. I had to bite the inside of my lip so hard I drew blood so I wouldn't do it. I love him so much.. But he's my best friend. I can't put that pressure on him. I can't lose him, either. So I just decided to stay quiet.

So I sighed and stared into his gorgeous golden brown eyes. And he stared right back.

**Third person POV**

They stared into each others eyes for what felt like a lifetime.

"I should probably go back to sleep." Tyler broke the silence. He couldn't hold his urge back much longer, and he was afraid he'd snap if he gazed into that beautiful boys eyes any longer.

Josh cleared his throat and quickly sat up and broke eye contact. "Y-yeah." He felt kind of hurt. He knew Tyler wouldn't love him back, _but was it really that Tyler didn't even want to be around him?_

 _"You ruined it."_ He thought to himself.

He felt tears weld up in his eyes.

He stood up, looked down and quickly walked to the bathroom.

There was no way he was going to let Tyler see him cry.

_"He needed you, Tyler._

_You ruined it._

_He needed you for once and you ruined your chance._

_Its all your fault."_ Is all he could think.

"Wait Josh I-"

Josh didn't stop. He just quietly shut the bathroom door behind him.

Tyler followed him and gently put his hand on the door. _"I'm sorry."_ He whispered.

He leaned his back against the door and slid down.

Josh just looked in the mirror and immediately looked away in disgust.

_I'm a mess._

He walked to the door and sat back to back with Tyler without either of them even realizing it.

_They both wanted each other so much._

Neither of them knew.

Neither of them planned on ever saying anything, either.

"I love you, Josh." "I love you, Tyler."  
They both thought perfectly in sync.

Tyler rested his head in his hands and and Josh buried his head in his knees.

They both silently sobbed.

And neither of them knew.

_Neither of them would ever know._


End file.
